It's Never Ever A Happy Ending
by 0SweetyTwety0
Summary: Bella's Life's is based on lies. Moving to Forks with her and leaving behing her mum was one of her biggest regrets of her life. Bella find's family with the Cullen's. while keeping the biggest secret of her life covered along with her regret and sadness


**It's Never Ever Happy Ending**

Summary: Behind Hidden Doors. Bella's Life's is based on lies. Nessie never was her sister. Each day of her life was a game. But moving to Forks with her dad his and newly wed plus Catlin and leaving behing her mum was one of her biggest regrets of her life. Bella find's family with the Cullen's. while keeping the biggest secret of her life covered along with her regret and sadness.

Chapter 1

Fresh Start

BPOV

I sat in my new room with my sister Nessie on my lap and my black and white cat Herby. Nessie and I had to share a room but I was happy about It. I never really had much of a chance to see her between homework and studing. I looked down at Nessie. Her fingers went through my hair. I stared down at her amazing little face. Her Long springy golden curls reminded me of so much but. I didn't allow myself to think back anymore. I was never normal and I can't ever be normal because my life reavols around Nessie. When my parent's worked I had too watch her instead of going out with friends. Even if one person finds out I have to pack up and leave behind. I looked at the clock and growned. Way past her bedtime. I gently picked her up and placed her in the yellow and lime coat. She reached up and twisted her finger around a lock of my hair. I smiled and pulled the cover over her tiny body and kissed her goodnight turned the mobile on and walked over to my desk. Turning the light at my desk. I pulled out my school package. I had been given, I looked over it while listening to Nessie's gurgiling. Tomorrowl I had my third chance to a fresh start.

My Baby sister was my alarm clock. Her crying woke me. I looked over to the clock and sighed 6:03.

"Bella I'll be right up to feed her" Shouted Elisa my step-mum.

"It's ok I got her" I replied. I jumped out of my bed and walked over to pick her up.

"Down" She demended for a two year old she was smart I'll admit. I placed her on the floor and she wondered about my room. I pulled out my new school uniform. It wasen't too bad, A Short Grey skirt with a white shirt and Light Blue Tie with black shoes and long black socks. While Nessie was amusing herself with a duck. I quickly got changed. Once I founf my Black bag and adjusted the unifrom Pulling my hair into bunches and leaveing three buttons undone on my shirt I usual didn't dress up but this was my first day of school. I picked up Nessie tickling and took her down the stair's and walked in the beech coloured kitchen and ploped her into the highchair. I give her a kiss on the nose before running into my dad.

"You look fab honey, Your Car's outside and goodluck" He said hugging me. He tossed me the keys. I shouted a quick goodbye to Nessie and Elisa and I was off. My New 2006 Red Ford Mustang GT Convertable (A/N:Picture on my Profile). I loved my new car so much. It was luck I won the lottery. I bought stuff for my new room Stuff for Nessie and My new Car. I was just scared of standing out. I opened my car door and jumped in pulling my seatbelt on and closing me. I turned on the engine and squeeled as it made it's broom sound and drove of to my new school. I got to the student parking and parked my car in the nearest spot as I got out I could see people staring. I pullled out my black cover and pulled it over my car and walked to find the office after 15 minutes of walking I found it.

"Excuse me I'm the new student Isabella Swan" I said sweetly. I would not usual use my first name unless I needed to.

"Ahh Charlie Swan's Daughter, Well here's your timetable and your map and welcome" She smiled warmly I thanked her and headed of in search for my english classroom. Luckly the bell had just rang. I could feel the stare's and walked up to the teacher's.

"Class this is Isabella Swan"

"Bella" I corrected her.

"Well Bella if you would like to sit over ever nex to Ms Cullen and while your there could you please wake her up" She said. I just giggled and walked over to where this Alice sat ignoring the stares from the boys. I lightly tapped her on the head.

"ALICE CULLEN, WHERE'S THONGS" Shouted a boy from across the class. That caused a roar of laughter. But this Alice didn't wake up.

"Leave this to me guys" Said another boy. He walked over to Alice and kissed her fresh on the lip's.

"Jasper that's quite enought" Said Mrs Hale. I raised my hand.

"Mrs Hale Could I try something ??" I asked happy to volenteer my service's for some good.

"Feel Free Bella whatever wakes her up" I got my Pink feather pen and rubbed it againest her nose. Alice mumbled some things and turned bright red to see the whole class staring at her. Poor Girl.

"Welcome Back Ms Cullen, Now today we start our report on.." She trailed off. I wasw in my own daydream until te teacher asked me a question.

"Bella what do you think ??" It caught me completely of gard but I managed to asnwer it.

" I don't really see the point in it Mrs Hale" I replied quickly catching everyone's eyes.

"How So Ms Swan" Said someone else I turned my head to see the my other English teacher that was on my timetable I think.

"Well If you think about it, Shakespear wrote this based on true story or he was really good at imagining what it felt like to love somebody that you never could so I think he wrote it based on true emotions he was feeling" I replied glumly.

"Great Point Ms Swan" Said Mrs Hale.

"She's smart and cute" I heard one boy mumble. I shot him daggers, Then the bell rang. I went to put my things together in my back.

"I'm Alice By the way" She said shaking my hand. "Bella" I replied we talked a bite more and realized that we had ever class together. Alice invited me to lunch with her and I gladly accepted it. I was introuduced to the rest of the Cullen's.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella these are my siblings you could say, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and you know me Alice" She said introuducing me. I tripped and landed in the arms of a god.

"And This is my other brother Edward" I looked up into his amazing eyes. God help Us. I was in love agian but this time I would be more careful. The bell wrong and he let me go.

"Nice to Meet You Isabella" He said. Alice started dragging me away.

"Nice to meet you two and it's Bella" I yelled. I smirked huh a love sick teenager that's me.

°º¤ø„¸¨¨°º¤ø„¸ °º¤ø„¸¨¨°º¤ø„¸ °º¤ø„¸¨¨°º¤ø„¸ °º¤ø„¸¨¨°º¤ø„¸ °º¤ø„¸¨¨°º¤ø„¸

**What you think this is my first fanfic ever eek!! So it would nice to know what you guys really think do about 5 reviews would be nice and let me know who my speeling and puncuation is thank you!!**


End file.
